Trapped in the Future!
by CrimsonSkyez
Summary: Inu Yasha's friends end up getting teleported to the future, with no way to get back!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trapped in the Future! Written By: Crimson Skyez Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not mine, and is writted by the ever-worshipped Rumiko Takahashi. I love her animes, and wanted to write my own fanfic expressing that. I hope I do her characters justice. Also, take note, I haven't seen all the episodes yet, so this is pretty much going to be entirely my setting and stuff. Don't hate me, and please leave comments! Feedback is appreciated. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You were out with Kikyo again, weren't you?!" Kagome tossed her arms up in the air in exasperation as she found herself locked in another argument with Inu Yasha. The half-demon had his arms folded in front of him, his red clothing billowing in the wind, along with his long silver hair.  
  
"So what if I was.." He retaliated curtly, golden eyes locked on hers.  
  
Kagome stomped her foot loudly to the ground. "Oh, I don't know... maybe because you SAID you'd meet me for a nighttime picnic yesterday afternoon!" Inu Yasha hmphed, and looked away. Okay, so he sort of... forgot about that promise. But he wasn't about to let Kagome know that. "I don't believe you! You don't give a crap about me, do you?!" Again, Inu Yasha was silent. Tears began to sting at Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Kagome... Inu Yasha.. calm down, guys.." Miroku, whom was eavesdropping this whole time, stepped out of the bushes and approached them. He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, and glared at Kagome. "How dare you upset a girl like this? After all, you have better things to do..." Inu Yasha and Kagome both stare at him as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Like letting Kagome here agree to bare my children."  
  
BAMF! Miroku soon had a red handprint across his face.  
  
"You pervert!" Kagome screamed at him, before turning to Inu Yasha once again. "Fine! I've HAD it! I'm sick of competing with you and your stupid dead girlfriend! I give up!" She turned around and began stomping away.  
  
"Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" Inu Yasha called after her, very enraged at the digs made on his beloved Kikyo.  
  
"I'm going home! And I mean it! This will be the last time you ever see me!" Kagome called without looking back.  
  
"Wait! Kagome!" The voice of young Shippou was heard, whom was also eavesdropping, who also leapt out from behind the bushes to run after the frustrated schoolgirl. "Don't leave! I'll miss you!"  
  
"What the /hell/ is this?! Is EVERYONE spying on me now?!" Kagome screamed at Shippou's appearance, before quickening her walk to a run. "Just leave me alone! All of you!" Miroku and Shippou watched as Kagome ran off, while Inu Yasha sulked, arms folded, eyes looking the other way.  
  
"Hmph. Good riddence to her. Finally, she was always so annoying." Inu Yasha stated, and received a nice smack on the back of the head with Miroku's staff. "Ow! Hey! What was THAT for?!" He glared at Miroku, whom no longer had a red mark on his face. Instead, the handprint seemed to entirely be faded already.  
  
"You, my friend, are an insensitive jerk." Miroku replied with a twinge of annoyance, the monk moving to follow after Kagome.  
  
Hello, pot, this is kettle. You're looking mighty black today.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and proceeded to head back to his tree. He loved his tree, that was the only place he could go and think, without getting bothered by anyone else. "So what if I AM?!" He retorted, although he couldn't understand what the big deal was. So he went to see Kikyo last night? So WHAT?! It wasn't a big deal....  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku reached the edge of the well, and peered down. Nothing. Just dark blankness. "Kagome has already went back to her own time.." He sighed. "Guess its up to Inu Yasha now.." He sighed again to himself as he gazed down in the darkness. There was something wrong.. very wrong.. Something was in the well. He leaned down a little, to get a better look. A soft purple glow was seen, all the way down. Was it a shard? He leaned a bit more, trying to get a closer look.  
  
"Heeey, Miroku!" Shippou exclaimed, leaping up onto the startled Miroku's back, although that sudden addition of weight caused the monk to teeter, and reach for the well's walls, staff flying in the other direction.  
  
"Shippou! Get off!" He exclaimed, but it was too late... Miroku was too off balance, and soon, the monk found himself falling headfirst into the dark well. Shippou screamed, hopping off the monk and landing on the wall himself.  
  
"Miroku!" He called down into the well, but heard no reply. The strange glow seemed to vanish for now. The kitsune youkai began to panic, and soon ran back to tell Inu Yasha and Sango what happened. "Ohh... this is horrible! He could be badly injured!" He ran and ran and ran as fast as he could, and as luck would have it, ran into Sango first. "Sango! I'm glad I found you! Its Miroku!"  
  
The demon slayer nearly dropped her weapon, since she was in the process of putting it on for the day. "Whaaat?" She blinked at Shippou. "If this is a joke, I'm going to bash BOTH your faces in..." Shippou shook his head so many times and so quickly, he ended up feeling dizzy and falling over.  
  
"He did! I saw him! He fell down the well! And he's not replying back to me!"  
  
Sango frowned heavily, before adjusting her large boomerang on her shoulder. "Alright. Go get Inu Yasha. I'm going to go see what happened to Miroku." She began to worry, and this was evident on her facial expression, lines creased into her forehead. Without a moment's glance, the warrior ran towards the direction of the well, summoning Kilala to get there quicker. On the back of the large cat/fox youkai, the two were off, at a much quicker rate.  
  
Shippou, meanwhile, sweatdropped. "Talk to Inu Yasha?" He bit his bottom lip, tail wagging nervously behind him. "But... but he's so angry right now! He might yell at me!" His hands grip the sides of his head. "Ohhhh! This is too much! Poor Kagome! I hope she's alright..."  
  
*~[In the Modern Era]~*  
  
Kagome kneeled next to the grey stone well, hands burying her face. She sobbed to herself, not caring about whether or not her school uniform would get dirty. Her heart was, like so many times before, shattered into a thousand pieces, much like the Shikon no Tama was, so long ago. "Oh, Inu Yasha.." She whispered to herself, hair sticking to her cheeks as she pulled her hands back. "You're such a fool... don't you know that Kikyo is dead? And yet... you still treat her better than I do... even though she's only clay and magic.." She sniffed, rubbing her nose on the back of her hand. "Its not fair.. I hate being Kikyo's reincarnation! Thats the only good you see in me, isn't it, Inu Yasha..." She punched the dirt. "If only you would stop to think about me for a chance! I'm sick of always worrying about you... Its been two years... isn't that enough?"  
  
It had been two years. Kagome had managed to get into high school, finally, after months of being apart from the others in the feudal area. But, when she returned, she was disappointed that nothing seemed to change. They were still looking for the shards, and the only ones who missed her was everyone minus Inu Yasha. He didn't seem to care at all that she returned, nor that she was missing. So, she wanted to have a nice evening picnic with him, to catch up... but he left her, having stood her up to meet up with Kikyo. Angry tears leaked from her eyes more, her voice hoarse from crying so much.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the presense of magic. It wasn't like Shikon magic, but instead, it was... different. The sound of someone grunting was heard, followed by a.. "Stupid well... stupid Shippou.. Hey! A little help!" Kagome blinked several times, recognizing the voice right away.  
  
"Miroku? Is that you?" She stood up, yelling down into the well. Silence was heard, for a long time.  
  
"Kagome? But... how..."  
  
"Hold on a second! I'll help you out of there!" Kagome furrowed her brows as she decended into the well. How did Miroku follow her here? Only her and Inu Yasha are able to pass between the two eras that linked them together. Miroku looked up slightly, a smile crossing his features as he watched Kagome climb down, getting a nice view up her skirt.  
  
"Its okay! Take your time!" He called up to her, grinning.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sango peered down into the well, seeing nothing. "Houshi-sama! Can you hear me?!" She called to him, frowning when no reply issued back to her. "Oh, Kirara... he might be hurt..." Setting down her weapon, she began climbing down into the depths of the well. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She gave her companion a scritch on the head before vanishing into the well. As she climbed down further and further, she noticed the well wasn't getting darker, but lighter instead. A bright purple glow caused Sango to glance down, releasing one hand from the ladder to peer down at it, and block her eyes.  
  
"What is that? Is that a shard?" She mumbled to herself, before calling out again. "Houshi-sama! Are you hurt?!" She moved to grab the ladder with both hands again when suddenly there was a blinding flash, temporarily blinding her. She lost her grip on the well, and fell backwards, reaching blindly for something to hold on to. She watched the well's opening disappear further and further away, as the purple light engulfed her entirely. And then, everything went black.  
  
"Ow! What the?!" Miroku found his face pinned in the dirt of the well, while a carcass lay on top of him, suffocating him. He turned his head and widened his eyes, realizing who the body really was. "S... Sango?" He exclaimed, turning around so that she was on the ground, and he was hovering over her. "Are you okay?" Kagome had just reached the bottom of the well and climbed off the last step, moving towards the.. now two.. surprise guests.  
  
"Now Sango's here, too? Oh my.." Kagome kneeled down next to them, before raising her eyes. "Miroku, think you can carry her out of here?" The monk nodded, all humor seeming to drain from his face. Something was very wrong here...  
  
"Yes, I'm not hurt. Just a little confused, thats all." He gently picked Sango up, and draped her over one shoulder, allowing a hand and arm free to pull himself out of the well with. Kagome followed after them, to make sure Sango didn't fall back in, should Miroku slip once again. And because Kagome didn't want Miroku peeking up her skirt anymore, much to the dismay of the monk.  
  
Moments passed, and the three were back outside, and in Kagome's house. Miroku rested the unconscious Sango down on the couch after Kagome put a soft blanket down, and went to fetch some towels and some ice. The warrior looked to have a bump on her head, and that needed to be tended to immediately. While Kagome worked on caring for Sango, Miroku walked around, sighing a little. "Blast.. I left my staff in the feudal area... but.. what is this place, anyway?" He peered in and out of all the rooms, finding so many things he never would've dreamed of. The girl realized that Inu Yasha was the only one to ever visit her house, and began explaining to him.  
  
"Well... this is a bed. And thats a TV, and in here's a toilet and a bathtub. Kind of like the bathrooms back in the feudal area, but more... modern." Kagome smiled softly. She felt like she was a horrible tourist guide, but Miroku seemed to understand.  
  
"Interesting... you come from a strange time period.. this all seems surreal." He moved back to sit next to Sango while she rested, watching over her. Kagome noticed that he showed worry himself, but didn't bother to bring it up. With a sigh, she walked to the kitchen table, and sat down, pulling out her latest homework assignment. Now that she was in high school, she couldn't risk falling behind. Although it was hard for her to concentrate, as this whole situation was crazy. She smoothed the folds of her blue pleated skirt, as she was wearing her high school uniform, and the school's colors were blue and white. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and Kagome widened her eyes, glancing over... to notice Miroku standing over a broken vase.  
  
"Eh heh, sorry." He sweatdropped.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily, tapping her pencil to one of her temples. "Just don't break anything else... ugh... my family is going to not like this..."  
  
*~[In the Feudal Era]~*  
  
"Inu Yasha! Inu YASHA! Come down here right now! We have an emergency!"  
  
"What do you want, furrball?!"  
  
"Its Miroku and Sango! They both vanished!" Golden eyes slit open and glare down at the owner of the voice, which was way down below. High in his perch, with his Tetsuhaiga resting on the branch below him, he was relaxing, and thinking of many things.. mainly his Kikyo. He always thought of Kikyo when he got into a fight with Kagome. It was weird, to him. He always got along so much easier with Kikyo, and yet, part of him still wanted to get along with Kagome. However, he wasn't happy that Shippou shattered his train of thought.  
  
"Yeah? Well, so what?"  
  
"Don't you care about ANYTHING?!" Shippou sighed. He hated having to deal with Inu Yasha... the two of them never got along at all. He was about to give up when Kirara showed up, with both Miroku and Sango's weapons carried along. Inu Yasha's eyes shot open as the fox/cat came into view, and in a second he grabbed his sword and leapt down, landing with a soft thud on the ground. "Kirara! Where did you get those from?!"  
  
Shippou sighed, glaring slightly at Kirara. "Why didn't I think of that..." The fox-cat smiled with her eyes slightly, before setting down their weapons and running off, back towards the way they came. Inu Yasha ran into a sprint after her, with Shippou stuck guarding the weapons. "I guess... I'll guard the weapons then." Shippou sighed, and sat down.  
  
Inu Yasha kept up with Kirara the whole way back to the well. When Inu Yasha got there, he peered down, meeting nothing but darkness. "Miroku? Sango?! Are you guys alright?!" He called down into the well, but got no reply. His eyes narrowed. These guys never left their weapons behind... especially Miroku. "That lech always has his staff on hand... something's not right." He put his Tetsuhaiga back in its holder, and leapt down into the well. Kirara shrunk down to normal size, and hopped up on the well's ledge, glancing down, unable to see anything, but able to hear pretty well.  
  
"Ooof!" Inu Yasha hit the ground, knees bending to absorb impact. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness engulfing him. It was the same well he's been down, and yet, there was nothing different. Everything was the same. There were no bodies around. Inu Yasha walked towards the portal that he took to get into Kagome's time, and found with surprise that it was sealed off. "What the..." It was just like the other walls of the well. "How did this happen?!" He punched on the wall, and quickly pulled back his hand, shaking it off. "OWWW! That hurt!!" He rubbed the back of his head, confused. This didn't make any sense. First Miroku and Sango disappear, and now the well is closed off?  
  
"There you are, my darling..." A familiar voice hit Inu Yasha's perked ears, making him turn around quickly. His eyes widened, glancing through the darkness at the familiar form he fell in love with, so long ago.  
  
"Kikyo... what are you doing down here?" He stepped forward, closer to Kikyo, and realized that she was crying. "Kikyo... are you okay?" He embraced her, and in the darkness of the well, the two hugged.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek. Her lips felt warm against his cool cheek. The two met eyes, gazes locking, while sun began setting overhead. Kikyo leaned up against him, nuzzling under his chin, listening to Inu Yasha's heartbeat as it intensified due to her being there. A slight smirk crossed Kikyo's features.  
  
"For what?" He kept his arms around her tightly, suddenly forgetting about the entire situation. Without warning, there was a sharp blow to the back of his head, one that was so hard, he let go of Kikyo. Unforgiving eyes glared down at him, as she opened her arms wide, holding them outwards. Her miko uniform billowed as Inu Yasha fell on the ground, grabbing at his head. Winds picked up, and suddenly, Inu Yasha was slammed into the far wall of the well. "Kikyo!" He called out, screaming, eyes widened, as he hit the wall, and slumped down, unconscious. Kikyo moved to stand over him, grinning darkly, as his vision faded.  
  
"Sorry that I ever got involved with you, Inu Yasha." At that moment, Inu Yasha lost consciousness, giving into the ever unforgiving darkness.  
  
*~[????]~*  
  
"Its been done, Master. Inu Yasha was sent to the future as well."  
  
"And the portal.. its been sealed?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Excellent, my darling miko. Now, we can resume collecting the shards unhampered by that stupid hanyou and his friends."  
  
"Of course, my lord..." 


	3. Chapter 3

'...Ugh... where.... where am I?'  
  
After what seemed like ages of nothing but blackness, Inu Yasha slowly came to, finding himself upside down in the well. The blood rushed to his head, making his head hurt, the blood pounding away in his skull. His brain felt like it was going to explode. He kicked off the wall with his feet after a few flailing moments, and landed in a crouch on the ground, hair all over the place, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
'Kikyo.... what ever happened between us...' He mentally sighed as he moved to the ladder and climbed up, thinking he was still in Feudal Japan. He was surprised when he found himself in Kagome's world, and he sighed again. "Great, now I'm going to have to deal with her..." His vocalized thoughts were cut off when he heard footsteps, just as he was about to climb out of the well.  
  
"Inu Yasha! What are YOU doing here?!" It was Kagome, still in school uniform, having come to inspect the well to see why people were travelling through time when they shouldn't be. The sun was starting to set, and it was getting later, and Kagome still had a lot of homework to do before her family came back from the store. She never would've expected to see Inu Yasha here, of all people, especially after their fight. Inu Yasha however, instead of retorting with a snappy reply like usual, just met Kagome's angry gaze with golden eyes that reflected inner pain and sadness. A breeze blew around them both, causing rustles in the leaves and trees, which broke the painful silence, until Inu Yasha opened his mouth to speak again.  
  
"Where are Miroku and Sango?" He asked quietly, his arms folded in front of him. Kagome's expression softened, surprised that he was suddenly so... thoughtful and mysterious. She didn't know why or what could make him act this way, but he looked so sad... Kagome found it hard to be mad at him.  
  
"Oh.. they're upstairs, in my house..." Kagome replied softly, and without another word, Inu Yasha began to walk up the stairs, leading away from the well and into Kagome's house. Kagome watched him the whole time, eyes glistening in the darkness faintly, hands clasping upon her heart.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." She sighed breathlessly, voice disappearing on the breeze before she too headed upstairs, into the warm glow of the house. Kagome was glad to find out that Sango was alright, and was starting to stir, and even opened her eyes a little.  
  
"What happened..." Sango asked softly, tone dazed and confused, a hand moving to touch tentatively against her forehead, only to be greeted with a sharp sting of pain. Miroku grabbed her arm and placed it down next to her gently, smiling slightly down at her.  
  
"Don't move. You got a nasty bump on your head." The monk replied, the hand being set down. "We're in Kagome's time, and I'm still in the process of checking you for bumps and injuries." His hand began straying close, way too close, to Sango's uniformed chest.  
  
BAMF! Kagome smacked Miroku in the back of the head with one of her text books. "Would you grow up for a second?!" Miroku fell in an ungraceful heap on the ground.  
  
"It was worth the shot..." He stated from his awkward position on the floor. The small group of friends were now in the living room of Kagome's house, with Kagome returning to the table to do her homework. Inu Yasha sat in the corner, staring at the wall, while Sango resided on the couch. Miroku stood up, and went to sit down near Inu Yasha, testing out one of the smaller couches by poking at it, and reacting with a surprised expression when the seat 'pushed back', and retained its original shape. "Okashii..." He muttered idly, before sitting down on it, and leaning back. "Ahhh..." His arms folded behind his head, and he rocked back and forth slowly. "One could get spoiled by this.." Now seeming to notice that Inu Yasha hasn't said anything nor moved since he got here, he glanced over at the hanyou, a browed eye ridge slowly raising. "Whats wrong with you, friend?"  
  
"Back off, pervert. I don't want to talk to you." Came Inu Yasha's sharp reply. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Suit yourself." Miroku picked up a strange, small, rectangular object with many buttons. He began pressing them, and one soon caused the larger cube-shaped creature on a weird looking table to come to life. "Its a demon! Its alive! Never fear, guys! I'll save you!" He reached for his rosary. "Wind tunnel!"  
  
"Stop that!" Kagome threw a notebook at Miroku before he could open up said tunnel. It smacked him right in the side of the head. "Its a TELEVISION. Its what we in this era watch for amusement." She sighed heavily. She was never going to get this done. As she rose to her feet the front door opened, and her grandparents came in.  
  
"My, my, whats the big commotion in here?" Grandmother inquired as she came inside with a bag of groceries. Kagome quickly moved to help her.  
  
"Um.. these are a few of my friends from the feudal era, Grandma. They... decided to come for a little visit." She smiled, making up a quick lie. Her grandma seemed to buy it, and soon everyone was introduced.  
  
"I always enjoy company. Hello there, Inu Yasha." The old lady greeted the dog demon, and only received a grunt in reply. Grandmother gave Kagome a playful nudge on the arm. "Looks like your boyfriend is a little touchy today..."  
  
Kagome twitched. Miroku looked up from his facination with the TV to snicker a little bit. Sango didn't seem to notice. Inu Yasha... just glared at the two of them.  
  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Kagome screamed, in unison with Inu Yasha screaming "I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" Just then, the grandfather came in, and made a face at the loud screams coming from within his house.  
  
"My, my... whats the big commotion in here?" Kagome sighed at her grandfather, before explaining it to him, too. "Good, well.. your brother is sleeping over a friend's house tonight, so some of them can sleep in his room." Miroku quickly rose to his feet, stepping forward to grasp the grandfather's hand within both of his.  
  
"I nominate myself and Sango to take that room, so that way I can keep watch over her while she slumbers. I greatly appreciate your hospitality. May God bless you, and may we be able to reach a negotiation... where Kagome will be able to receive the honors of bearing my children for me."  
  
Everyone was silent, minus the grandparents, because they, like most older people, failed to understand what was wrong with the 'youth' of society. "Sure, sure... Kagome, don't stay up too late now..." The grandmother called out as she went in the direction of her room. The teenager sighed, and packed up her books.  
  
"I am, Obaasan.." After packing up, she yawned, walked over, and shut off the TV. "You all should get some rest. Maybe then, tomorrow, we can figure out how you guys got here." Miroku nodded, and went to carefully pick up Sango. Kagome pointed him to her brother's room, and left the two alone, silently hoping that Miroku won't bother injured Sango too much. She then went back into the living room to Inu Yasha. "Where do you intend to sleep tonight?" She inquired, softly, kneeling down next to him.  
  
"Where I usually do. Outside." He replied with no snideness to his tone. He was serious. Kagome bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Its cold outside... you might get sick. You're welcome to stay in my room, if you'd like.." She reached out to him, about to put her hand on his when he pulled his clawed hand away quickly.  
  
"Don't." He remarked, rising to his feet. Kagome watched him, unsure of whether or not he was serious that he wanted to be alone, or was just being stubborn, like he always is. The girl rose to her feet after watching him open the window and jump outside, running to the window to see if she could catch a glimpse of him, but he was already gone. She sighed, and with a slight shiver coursing through her body, shut the window and turned off the lights.  
  
"Oyasumi, Inu Yasha..." She whispered to the window, before heading into her room, and closing the door.  
  
Hours passed. The moon shone brightly overhead, casting everything into a pale moonlight. Inu Yasha perched on the roof of Kagome's house, the flat surface easy for him to maintain balance. His eyes locked on the moon, watching it as it rose, casting an artificial sunlight across the world. It was tomorrow, he knew it. Tomorrow was that one day out of the entire year, that he was to transform into a human. And then his mind would be filled to overflowing with all those human emotions and stuff that came with his transformation. It was only for one day, after all. But still, it was one day too many. He sighed heavily. Something wasn't right... why did this happen when he was turning human the very next day? Was Kikyo trying to protect him? Maybe that wasn't even Kikyo at all...  
  
Inu Yasha shivered a moment, before sniffling a little. Great. Kagome was right. He was going to get sick at this rate. And what good would he be to everyone if he was sick? Climbing off the roof slowly, he made his way towards Kagome's window, and tested it. A crossing thought made him believe the window would be locked, but to his surprise the glass structure slid opened with ease. He peeked in at Kagome's sleeping form, and sighed once, before crawling inside, and shutting the window behind him. Compared to the outside, inside Kagome's room was nice and warm, but it wasn't warm enough, as he overheard Kagome's teeth chattering in her sleep. He frowned slightly, moving closer, quietly, not wanting to awaken her as she slept. 'She looks so peaceful in her sleep...' Inu Yasha smiled slightly. So peaceful, so angelic... so beautiful. Inu Yasha blinked, and shook his head, tossling his silver hair which reflected the moonlight, giving it more of a silvery glow. Why did he think like that? Kagome was just a shard collector... thats all. And yet... he couldn't help but notice her beauty, and some traits which he truly adored in her. 'Its gotta be that stupid human side of me... It'll be gone forever once I become a true demon...'  
  
"Inu Yasha..." Kagome muttered in her sleep, turning over as she curled up into a tighter ball on her bed, obviously trying to sleep despite being cold. Inu Yasha froze. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be in here, that coming inside was a bad mistake. However, listening to her breathing patterns suggested that she was still asleep. He resumed watching her a moment, before slowly creeping towards the window, to head back outside. The next word came softly, but it was to be expected, as it seemed that Kagome was dreaming about Inu Yasha. "....Sit."  
  
WHUMP! Inu Yasha fell face first on the carpeting, landing in a flailed position. He slowly pushed himself up after a few moments, feeling the painful sting of rugburn on his face. A glare was given at Kagome's sleeping form as he sighed, luckily she didn't wake up. Back on his feet again, he watched the sky as it remained bright, and yawned softly. A glance back at Kagome, before he slowly tiptoed towards her, crawling into her bed without waking her up. Making sure she was tucked in, he wrapped his arms around her, and soon fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kagome awoke as soon as the first rays of sunlight hit her face, casting it with a warm glow. At first, she stirred, but stopped and awoke quicker when she felt someone was alongside her. Puzzled, she glanced over, and saw a teenage boy, no older than she, with long black hair and red fire- rat garments, fast asleep, snoring softly. The girl felt a smile cross her features as she watched him, leaning in enough to kiss him on the nose gently, trying hard not to laugh outloud when that gesture caused him to mumble softly in his sleep. She sighed softly, letting him resume sleeping peacefully, and moved out of the bed quietly enough to not disturb him as she went to get ready for school. Careful to untangle his arms from around her, she set them down gently on the soft mattress before heading to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. She checked on Miroku and Sango before heading off for school, telling them where some food was so they wouldn't go hungry, and then told them about Inu Yasha, and how he was still sleeping. The two nodded, and bid her adeu.  
  
The schoolgirl was gone for several hours before Inu Yasha himself arose from his slumber, and came back to the conscious world. His deep brown eyes glanced around the room, surprised that he was in there. And then, it hit him. The smell of Kagome's shampoo was in the pillow he had rested in, in fact, the whole room smelled like her, to a degree. Be it her perfume, her shampoo... anything. Inu Yasha sat up slowly, overwhelmed, and then he glanced into the mirror across the room, glancing at the human who stared back. He sighed heavily, sitting on the bed and bringing his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. "Kagome..." He muttered to himself, sighing once more. Human emotions swarmed his brain, persuading him to feel things and think of things he normally didn't. Being in this room didn't help much, either. But... he didn't want to leave. Not yet. For some reason, Inu Yasha missed Kagome already. Being here, in this room, made him feel a strange warm, fuzzy feeling. And he didn't even say anything to her at all the previous day. A few moments passed before he pushed himself out of her bed, and headed to the door, to the rest of her house.  
  
To his surprise, Miroku and Sango were sitting in the living room, watching the weird glowing and talking box youkai thing, with the monk still trying to figure out how the heck to operate it with the remote. They both blinked at him, noticing the fact that he's a human now, and not knowing what to say. Inu Yasha sighed heavily, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, I know." Eyes glanced around the nice room, noticing the table and light fixtures, stuff he always noticed. "Anything to eat?"  
  
"Theres some ramen on the stove." Sango stated, and glanced over, to find Inu Yasha... gone, and in the kitchen, rushing to stuff his face with the noodle-y goodness. Miroku and Sango both rolled their eyes.  
  
~*[In Kagome's School]~*  
  
BRRRRRRING! The bell rang, dismissing class, and signifying the start of lunch. Kagome went to her locker, dropping off some books, before picking up books for the next class. Shuffling a little to make sure her books didn't fall from her arms by the wonders of gravity to hit the ground and scatter valuable papers all over the place. Shutting the door with a loud clang, Kagome found one of her classmates and girl friends approaching her. The two met, and began chatting admist the sea of faces crowding the hallway, and the constant rush of noises ranging from loud voices to huddled whispers.  
  
"So, are you going to the prom tonight?" The question was asked to Kagome, who widened her eyes in surprise, and shock, and at the fact that she totally forgot.  
  
"Its /tonight/?!" She inquired, stopping so suddenly in the hallway that someone nearly bumped into her from behind, almost causing her to drop everything she held. She resumed walking to the cafeteria, keeping in time with her friend. Her friend nodded, laughing softly.  
  
"I'm surprised you forgot... you did, after all, win tickets for it." She grinned to Kagome, seemingly amused at her puzzled face. "Maybe you can ask your little boyfriend to go with you. You do talk about him so much, I would like to meet him." Kagome followed her friend into the cafeteria, mind suddenly wandering. 'Ask Inu Yasha to the prom? But... he's in love with Kikyo, why would he ever want to do something for me?' She sat at a table with her other friends, obtaining the daily lunch, and ate in nearly total silence, overhearing her friends jabber on about the dresses they were wearing, who they were going with, and so on. Kagome sat, the blur of her surroundings becoming muddled. Eventually, the bell rang, and Kagome rose from her seat, depositing her tray, and the remainder of her lunch into a nearby trash receptical, before moving around with the rest of the lunch room, herding out through the nearest exit to go to her next class.  
  
'Would he actually want to go with me?' That thought repeated in her head over and over again as she took a seat in her next class, leaning back in her seat and glancing out the window at the trees and people walking outside. She saw a couple walking past the window, hand in hand, before stopping to talk. She said something to him, the two laughed, before kissing each other goodbye and parting ways. Kagome sighed softly and wistfully, propping her head up with one hand, as her thoughts wandered.  
  
The bell rang, snapping her from her thoughts and signifying the start of class. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on this. Didn't mean to keep you waiting. ^^ A few things I noticed wrong so far: I thought Kagome lived with her grandparents, but that isn't the case. Also, I thought the well is under Kagome's house. Not too sure if it is or not... but for this story's sake, we'll say it is. ^^; Sorry if its entirely wrong in that aspect, I haven't watched enough of the series.)  
  
Kagome stepped off the bus at the end of her school day and walked towards her home. On her way there, she noticed Miroku, Sango, and human Inu Yasha hanging around one of the playgrounds that branched off the street. Curiously, Kagome went to investigate. She found Sango being pushed by Miroku on a swing, and Inu Yasha sitting on one of those merry go round things, one foot propped up, the other dangling off the edge. Kagome crept forward slowly, tiptoeing quietly, signalling the two to be quiet. When she got close enough to Inu Yasha, she grabbed the merry go round tightly with both hands, after setting her books down. With the cold metal bar stinging her hands, she then tugged hard, fast, and with all her might. Faster, faster, faster.  
  
"ARGH!!! WHAT THE HELL!?" Inu Yasha screamed as he fell backwards, world becomming blurred and senses becoming quickly confused. Sango nearly fell off the swing laughing as she watched. Miroku just chuckled. And Kagome cracked up. After the device spun around, it eventually slowed, and then stopped, leaving a very dizzy, very confused Inu Yasha sprawled on his back. He sat up quickly, eyes reflecting the fact that he was very dizzy, managing to focus his eyes in a glare at the newly arrived schoolgirl. "What was THAT for?!"  
  
"Calm down, Inu Yasha. It was just a joke." Miroku stated, as he began pushing Sango on the swing again. They were still wearing their feudal clothes, but since not many were around at the moment, no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Yeah, Inu Yasha, its all fun and games." Sango laughed. Inu Yasha seethed.  
  
"Stupid..." He sulked, muttering to himself, and began to walk off, when Kagome blinked, and stepped forward.  
  
"Wait... Inu Yasha? Can I speak to you a moment?"  
  
Inu Yasha stopped, casting a half glare over his shoulder at her. "Why?" He replied snidely. "So you can laugh at me more?" Kagome bit her bottom lip softly as she picked up her books again.  
  
"No.. I... uhh... wanted to ask you something.." She stood up, face turning a shade of scarlet, unable to look at him in the eyes. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow slightly, now curious, as to what would make Kagome so... embarassed.  
  
"Yeah? What? I'm listening." He tilted his head to the side, listening to the rhythmic creaking of the swingsets. Sango and Miroku paid no mind as Kagome stepped closer to Inu Yasha so her voice can be dropped several decibles.  
  
"Would you... mind... doing me a small favor?" She blushed harder, feeling the warmth in her cheeks, as she met his gaze. "You see... it would mean a lot.. if you'd let me.. take you... to my... well... my school's... prom.." Noticing the confusion in his face, she sighed softly. "Its a gathering where students go to dance. Its really nice, and stuff. Would you go with me?" Inu Yasha kept his eyes on her, feeling his heart quicken slightly. She was asking him for a favor, and from the way her eyes glimmered, it sounded like she really was sincere, and was being honest. She truly wanted him to go. But of course, he couldn't show his eagerness to help Kagome out. Instead, he hmphed, and crossed his arms.  
  
"Whats in it for me?" Kagome sighed, expecting this.  
  
"Well... I'll make you lots of ramen afterwards..." Inu Yasha opened an eye, glancing back at her, before grinning stupidly.  
  
"Hah! I would'a done it anyway! Sucker!" The boy pbbted at her, and Kagome twitched slightly, before bursting out laughing. What did she care... she actually had a date tonight!  
  
"Looks like they're going out on a date tonight." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear. The warrior smirked slightly, watching the two chat from her spot on the swing.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"You /do/ realize its been my turn now for almost an hour, right?"  
  
"Yes, but I enjoy making you suffer by waiting extra long. Now keep pushing."  
  
~*[Nearby Clothing Outlet]*~  
  
After quite some deliberation, Kagome managed to convince (READ: drag along unwillingly) Inu Yasha to go shopping with her. Specifically, tuxedo shopping. "WHAT the hell are these ugly things?!" Inu Yasha exclaimed his disgust as he looked at one specific tux in the aisle of many different colored tuxes. It was a dark green color, and Inu Yasha made a face over it. Kagome fought back a laugh.  
  
"Its what you're going to be wearing tonight, Inu Yasha. Now... lets try to find one that you like.." Grabbing his hand in hers, she began leading him further into the endless sea of black, green, and red, as well as random assorted oddballs like white and purple speckles. The teenage boy quickly pulled his hand back, rolling his eyes and folding his arms in front of him.  
  
"Nuh uh! No way! No way in HELL are you making me wear one of those things!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, causing people to turn and stare at the oddly dressed feudal boy, wearing large fire-rat clothes, and the girl, still in school uniform. The coloration of deep crimson returned to Kagome's cheeks as she realized this, before clearing her throat loudly, attempting to bring Inu Yasha out of his tirade. Didn't work. "I'd rather die than wear these things!"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly. "Inu Yasha..?"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at her. "What?!" Irritated, obviously. Kagome inched closer to him, until they were nearly nose-to-nose, dark eyes glaring into the others.  
  
"SIT!" WHUMP!  
  
-An Hour Later.....-  
  
"I cannot believe you're making me do this..."  
  
A dark haired boy with dark eyes stood awkwardly in a black and white tux, garnished with a red rose. His long black hair was tied behind him, in a long pony tail, and he was forced into black shiny shoes. Kagome admired her creation. Miroku nudged Inu Yasha playfully. "You're definately looking like the lady-killer tonight.."  
  
"Would ya cut it out?!" Came the annoyed reply. Sango and Kagome giggled.  
  
"Oh, Sango! I'll need help with my dress... care to help me?" The warrior nodded, and just as they were about to head into Kagome's room, Miroku eased his way up between them, arms around both their shoulders.  
  
"Allow me to lend my assistance." He stated smoothly. "You don't need to feel shy, just ask whenever... I will always be able to offer assistance." Sango brushed him away, casting him a coy glare in reply.  
  
"Now, now. This is girl time. Go make sure Inu Yasha doesn't rip his clothes off, okay?" Miroku sighed dejectedly as he watched the two vanish in the room, and shut the door behind them.  
  
~*[Back in Feudal Japan]*~  
  
"Ohhh! This is HORRIBLE, Kirara! What ever shall we do?! We gotta get them back, somehow!" Shippou paced on the lip of the well, pacing back and forth with ever growing anxiety. Kaede suggested him to not go back there, as it only made him stressed out, but thats all he could do right now. Pace, worry, pace, worry. Kirara just watched him, unable to do anything else, tails billowing in the breeze as she wagged them slowly. "We gotta go after them, somehow! Its all up to us, now!" The fox demon stopped his ranting when he noticed that Kirara was tense, and was growling at something in the shadows.  
  
"Buzz off, furrballs..." Came the sudden voice, nearly scaring Shippou off the edge of the well and down inside its dark, deep depths.  
  
"Who... that voice!" Shippou turned and looked in horror, as well as anger. "What did you do with my friends?!" The voice, obviously feminine, chuckled deeply as a figure melted from the shadows, revealing a dark- haired girl, sporting a bow and arrow, dressed from head to toe in miko garb, with a hollowed look to her darkened eyes.  
  
"They're as good as dead, now. And... will be." She approached Shippou, arrow pointed right at the small demon, eyes narrowed and focused. "And now you will die, foolish youkai." She drew back the string attached to her bow, arrow aimed right at Shippou. Seconds before her arrow fired, Kirara leaped up, biting her arm and sinking fangs in deep, ripping the miko garments she wore. She screamed with pain, letting go of the arrow, too high to kill Shippou. It arched upwards, and then came right down, ensnaring Shippou's tail.  
  
"Ahhhh!" He flailed as the arrow dragged him down into the wooden well, arms flailing. Kirara leapt in after him, Kikyo's robe still in her fangs. Kikyo watched them go, one eye clenched tight with pain, gripping at her bleeding arm.  
  
"Fine... run to them... but Kagome won't live much longer... and Inu Yasha will be mine by the end of tonight..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The moon toyed with him, glowing brightly in the sky as the two of them walked to the large building that was Kagome's school. His demon side wanted to be free, but his human side was glad things worked out how they did. He wanted to be with Kagome, and how else could he show that? Yet the night hadn't even begun, and it was already ruined...  
  
He sighed heavily, unable to shake the feeling of impending doom. Shippou repeated it over and over again... how that stupid kitsune broke the barrier was beyond him.  
  
"You look silly, Inuyasha!" "What are you doing here, brat?!" "I'm telling you! It was Kikyo! Why won't you listen?!" "Stop lying to me! My Kikyo would never..."  
  
Inuyasha had turned to see Kagome walk out of her room at that moment, tears glimmering in her eyes. She looked beautiful, and yet, her face held so much sadness in it. Sango stood behind her, a frown on her face. Inuyasha felt like a heel, standing there, all eyes on him. Miroku just shook his head.  
  
"You still defend her, after all she's done?" The monk said softly to him.  
  
That phrase repeated over and over again in his mind. He didn't know how to answer, he loved Kikyo... he felt destined to be loyal to her. And yet... Kagome was another loyalty. He loved being around her, the way she laughed, even the cute expressions she made when she was angry.  
  
And now... she was just cold. Having been silent the whole way here, even after her mother dropped them off, even as they approached the steps leading upwards. Inuyasha peered upwards, the large ominous building reminded him of one of Naraku's castles. His dark eyes blinked in surprise as Kagome started ascending the steps, not even bothering to wait for him. He rushed after him, tripping on a step and falling foward some, catching himself with the cold metal bar that was used as a railing. Ignoring the stiffled giggles from those nearby who witnessed his ungraceful movements, he ran after Kagome, and grabbed her arm with his, once it swung backwards.  
  
She stopped, and straightened up, and the two froze for an endless eternity of seconds. Catching up to her with one or two more steps that passed under his feet, Inuyasha turned her roughly to face him.  
  
"What is your problem?!" He snapped at her, recoiling inwardly when he saw the look in her eyes. Her eyes were so distant, so sad, so dark... They looked a lot like Kikyo's eyes, ones that were riddled with internal pain.  
  
"Just shut up.." Kagome spat out at him, choking back a sob. Inuyasha was crestfallen. "I know you don't want to be here. And that is fine. Just... I wanted this night to be special." She turned from him, black hair falling against her cheeks and her face, obscuring her eyes from him. Inuyasha's face burned as blood rushed to his cheeks. At that moment, he realized he still clenched her arm, and reluctantly he let her go. She looked up to him, and the two locked eyes for a moment longer, before the hanyou looked upward.  
  
"Theres... still a lot of time left.." He said softly, voice released in a near sigh. Kagome's eyes trailed upwards as well, trying to see what he was looking at. Looking back at his face, she saw the reflection of the moon in his dark eyes. Her own eyes shimmered with tears that hung, but dared not to fall.  
  
"What.. do you mean.." The inquiry caused a small smile to cross his face, and he returned his eyes upon her.  
  
"Well... I'd really love to experience more of... what you do here.. You've seen enough of what I do..." He laughed a little, almost sounding forced, if not embarassed. "Besides, I don't know..." He looked away.  
  
Kagome tilted her head, stepping closer to him, before being roughly shoved into him. Falling forward, she outreached her arms for something, only to feel strong arms around her, preventing her from falling further. In surprise, the two met eyes once again, and a harsh blush crossed Kagome's features. Inuyasha made sure she was alright, before casting a look at the girl who shoved his 'date'.  
  
"Get out of the way, Freshman." An older girl, one among many, laughed, causing the others to laugh. Kagome fixed her dress, keeping her eyes down so that others wouldn't see her mortifying embarassment. Inuyasha looked around a moment, noticing the other couples, making a face at those who were making out in front of the school. Shaking his head slowly, he grabbed her arm again, a bit gentler this time. She looked up at him, and he smiled.  
  
"Besides..." He began again. "I don't know how to dance." Kagome smiled lightly, before taking a deep breath, lifting her skirt up enough so she wouldn't trip again, allowing her to climb the stairs. Inuyasha's hand had loosened enough to let her slip out, but for some reason, he couldn't let go entirely. Feeling the strange sensation of cloth against his hand, he glanced to see that one of Kagome's white gloves lay intertwined with him. At first, he'd think of this as nothing more than her dragging him up the stairs.  
  
If he wasn't going willingly, of course.  
  
At the top of the stairs stood older humans, who stared at Inuyasha with strange expressions. He looked away while Kagome handed over strange slips of paper, casting her eyes towards him once. He looked so miserable... She sighed mentally, before leading him inside. Down one twisting corridor after another, and soon, Inuyasha could hear, and feel, strange rhythmic vibrations. It made him uneasy, and Kagome could tell by the way he tightened his grip on her hand. She smiled at him, heeled shoes clicking against the tiled floor as they approached the large gymnasium, where the prom was held. Showing the torn stubs to the teacher in charge, the two were allowed in, although Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling of eyes upon him. So much scorn. He sighed again, but Kagome couldn't hear.  
  
At that moment, the doors were pushed open, and Inuyasha winced. He had been hit with such a powerful wave of music, that it was very intimidating. Had he been in demon form, he'd have definately been deafened. He looked at Kagome as her eyes scanned the poorly lit room, glancing around at all the tables, before she brightened up, and began to drag the human boy across the dancefloor.  
  
BUMP! SMACK! Inuyasha was getting jerked around, slammed into by people who were dancing, hopping around, even grinding. He wrinkled his face in disgust, trying to keep up with Kagome. /I never would've thought that humans were so uncivilized..../ He mumbled mentally to himself. /I've seen Kaede move more gracefully.../ Soon enough, Kagome reached a table, surrounded by a bunch of girls and guys dressed as rediculous as Inuyasha felt. He couldn't hear the exchange of words over the loud noises, but they seemed to be happy to see each other. Inuyasha let his eyes wander around the area again.  
  
"Wow, Kagome, didn't think you'd be here." A friend spoke up. "I thought you were still out sick with out of control conjunctivitis."  
  
Kagome blushed fiercely. "Um... yeah, that was fixed..." She studdered. She needed to talk with her grandfather over those horrible ailments he came up with.  
  
"So, Kagome, who is this?" Another friend spoke up, eyeing Inuyasha intentively. Kagome smiled nervously.  
  
"This is... umm.. well..." She paused, running through names in her mind quickly. Her eyes fell on the distracted Inuyasha, looking at his eyes, his beautiful hair.. "Kuroi." She smiled weakly. Well, it wasn't a good name, but it'll do, for one night. Kagome's elbow met Inuyasha's ribcage gently, getting his attention enough to look at him. The friend who was watching him rose up to shake his hand, catching him by surprise.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kuroi." She smiled at him, winking her long eyelashes at him. 'Kuroi' studdered, unsure of how to react. The smell radiating off this one was harsh, nearly causing him to sneeze, and the way she was looking at him made him feel really uneasy..  
  
"Who?" He began to respond, but Kagome quickly pulled him away, leaving her purse with her friends, just as the music changed from quick and pounding, to softer, quieter, melodic. Much nicer on Inuyasha's ears. He stared dumbfoundedly as he was dragged away from the strangers, and thrust into the middle of the flailing animals he'd been rammed into before. "Whats going on?" He asked, looking around as everyone drew closer to each other, in strange embraces, that was accompanied by swaying back and forth.  
  
"I.. am going to teach you how to dance." A smile crossed her flushed face as she picked his hands up, holding them with hers. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
(Author's Note: I know this song isn't Japanese, but I really love this song and thought the lyrics fit. The lyrics are (C) Sarah McLachlan, and the song is called 'Silence' and they are seperated from the text with small quotes ' '.)  
  
The two of them stared awkwardly at each other, crimson infiltrating their cheeks as they glanced around. Kagome wondered how to initiate this, watching the others as they bumped and grinded to the fast music. Taking a deep breath, she prayed for a slow song to come on, as she looked up at him, quickly averting her eyes as he looked to him.  
  
For once, her prayers were answered.  
  
A soft melody began... 'Give me release... witness me. I am outside, give me peace...'  
  
Kagome trembled as she noticed Inuyasha's strange expression, dark eyes scanning the room as everyone stopped slamming into each other, and now snuggled up closer. "You humans are strange." He remarked, causing Kagome to giggle softly. Hesitating, she picked up his hands, clasping them gently in hers. The hanyou lowered his eyes to his hands, before looking at her questioningly, meeting her eyes again.  
  
/Gods, she's so gorgeous.../  
  
Inuyasha boggled as Kagome put his hands around her waist. "S-Stupid!" He studdered, trying to pull away. "W-What are you-"  
  
"Shhhh!" She brought a finger to her lips, silencing him, and brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I'm showing you how we dance.." Now Kagome could feel Inuyasha trembling; being both stiff and nervous.  
  
Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.... Inuyasha's mind shot off a zillion miles a minute. This was unreal. This was insane. This was... the best moment of his life.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He snapped from his thoughts, hearing Kagome yell up to him. Glancing down, he noticed that he had started crushing her into his chest, and she was yelling to get his attention through his chest. Sheepishly, he loosened his grip on her.  
  
"Sorry. I was just..." Think fast, idiot. "Getting into the role." He nodded, and Kagome sighed softly.  
  
"Alright... now..." He tensed as her arms wrapped around his shoulders again, bringing him inches from her face. "The main thing is... you just have to sway to the music..." Watching her as she lowered her head, and rested it on his chest, Inuyasha swore that she could probably hear his heart pounding.  
  
Ohmygodohmygod... He nervously kept his arms there, and tried to move, rocking back and forth slowly, watching the others to make sure he was copying them right.  
  
'Heaven holds a sense of wonder, and i wanted to believe that i'd get caught up... when the rage in me subsides...'  
  
"Ow!" Kagome shot up suddenly, nearly smacking her forehead into his chin, causing him to release her in surprise. He stared at her as she limped slightly, looking very awkward in the blue lights that shone over the area, casting smaller whiter lights about, giving the whole area an underwater, illusionary effect. Inuyasha tried so hard not to laugh at her. It was surpressed into a small smirk. She put her foot down, and walked over, half limping, to smack him on the arm.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" Rubbing his arm, he glared at her. "What was that for?!" She glared back.  
  
"You stepped on my foot! Baka!"  
  
Inuyasha cringed, falling into the sheepish role that his human side gave him once again. "Sorry..." He looked down, and suddenly, Kagome felt bad for yelling at him. Seemed like that was all she was doing tonight. A sigh escaped her as she picked up his hand again, setting it on her hip.  
  
"Care to try again?" She purposely met his gaze, turning his face to hers when he tried to look away. Peering into his deep eyes she could see a glimmer of sadness in there. "Unless... you don't want to... thats okay.." Her fingers slid off his face, much to his disappointment, and he answered by returning his other hand to her waist, pulling her closer once again.  
  
"No... I want to get this right..."  
  
'Passion chokes the flower until she cries no more, Possessing all the beauty, hungry still for more...'  
  
"I love this song..." Kagome murmured, caught up in the whole thing, managing to get Inuyasha to do more than stand there, and got him to actually sway somewhat. He was still awkwardly stiff, but it'd do. Her chest rose and fell in a content sigh, as she leaned in, leaning her head to his chest. The boy nearly stopped swaying again, but forced himself to focus all his concentration on moving. Back and forth, back and forth, in time with the music.  
  
/This is what Kagome wants. This is what will make her happy. I make her miserable enough as is. Its all I can do... to make her smile./  
  
'Heaven holds a sense of wonder, And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up, When the rage in me subsides...'  
  
Dark eyes narrowed slightly as a scowl crossed his features. This was crazy. He couldn't feel comfortable; too many humans were around. He glanced around, mentally scowling, before he stopped dancing. There. An open window. The new moon was shining in, adding its silvery light to the already darkened room, casting its gentle rays, mixing with blue. A sudden pain shot up his leg and he winced - this time, Kagome stepped on his foot with her nice pointy heels.  
  
"Did I just step on you? I'm sorry.." He heard Kagome say, as he looked back down to her. Their eyes met once again. "Whats wrong? Why did you stop?" Inuyasha fought the smile tugging the corner of his lips up as she seemed to pout. He turned to look at the moonlight again, his human side basking in its beauty. Suddenly, it hit him. Without any warning, he grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the prom area. "But... hey! Where are we going?!"  
  
'In this white wave, I am sinking, in this silence. In this white wave, in this silence, I believe...'  
  
He pulled her through the massive crowds of people, manuvering through them but never once releasing his grip on her hand. Struggling to keep up with his fast pace in heels, she managed to keep up with him until he slowed down. He had walked outside, the glow of the moon washing over him in a white wave, casting silver on his hair and making it glimmer. The cool night air made Kagome shiver, a major contrast from the humid gymnasium. He released her hand, and turned to face her, a smile on his features, one that made her heart melt.  
  
"Inu.. yasha..." She blinked, confused, not sure of how to react. Chuckling, he held his hand out to her, and when she slid her smaller hand into his slightly larger one, she was pulled closer to him, finding arms wrapped around her quickly.  
  
"I thought we could finish our lesson outside.." He breathed in her ear, giving the side of her head a slight nuzzle in the process. Kagome smiled, leaning against him once again, sighing softly.  
  
He's so playful, for some reason... She found herself thinking. Its good to see he's finally relaxed... The bass radiated to the two of them as they stood outside, on their own little balcony in the moonlight, which was actually stairs which lead down to the ground from where they stood. Cars could be seen below; the parking lot was beneath them. Kagome sighed, hands moving on his chest, holding the collar of his tux in them, closing her eyes.  
  
Yes... he had relaxed... he wasn't so tense anymore....  
  
"'I can't help this longing, comfort me. I can't hold it all in, if you won't let me...'" Inuyasha looked down slightly at Kagome, all snuggled up against her, and he felt a wave of nervousness, as well as one of total glee, course through him. He smiled, eyes half lidding, as his ears picked up Kagome's soft voice. /She was singing.... Kikyo refused to sing for me.... she was too mature for that... but Kagome... wow, her voice is amazing.../  
  
Seemingly lost in her own world, she let Inuyasha lead as she resumed singing to the words, Inuyasha leaning his chin against her head once again. He found his own eyes closing as well, something about this he enjoyed immensely. "'Heaven holds a sense a wonder, and I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up, when the rage in me subsides...'" What strange words... Inuyasha found himself thinking. Suddenly, Kagome stopped dancing and pulled away, looking down towards the cars parked below. The hanyou's heart nearly stopped. Did I do something wrong? Dammit! Figures, it was too wonderful to last... forever... She moved away from him, leaning against the railing, overlooking the strange creations that Kagome explained to him as being 'houses', and slowly, Inuyasha himself moved to her.  
  
Kagome furrowed her eyebrows slightly, a strange feeling emerging from the center of her chest. She felt like she was being watched, but she couldn't see anyone down there....  
  
"What happened?" He inquired, tone sounding rather annoyed. If he did something wrong, he wanted to know... Arms folded against the railing, she turned her head to glance up to him, eyes sparking in the moonlight. A small smile crossed her features, as well as a glimmer of red returned to her already crimson cheeks.  
  
"'In this white wave, I am sinking, in this silence...'" Inuyasha would've fainted right then and there, if he had no pride what so ever. /Gods... she's singing... to ME! Why must you torment me so?/ She giggled softly, noting his surprised reaction to it, and stepped closer, causing him to step back instinctively, yet didn't move, eyes on her. "'In this white wave, in this silence, I believe...'" A delicate hand of hers reached to his cheek, and cupped it softly, trailing down to his chin, down his neck, and down the midline of his chest. He swallowed sharply. /She's just doing this... to sing along. Yeah, right. Exactly./ His heart pounded deafeningly, the blood making loud sounds in his ears.  
  
"'I have seen you, in this white wave. You are silent, you are breathing, in this white wave... I am free...'" Her voice lingered with the voice coming from inside the school, hanging on each note, until the last one slipped away. Her lips closed, forming a small smile once again, as Inuyasha found himself unable to take his eyes off her. A giggle escaped her, as the final notes of the song changed, stopped, and became a song anew.  
  
"Sorry." She said quickly, looking down once again. "I really love that song." Inuyasha felt his heartbeat calm, as he swallowed sharply.  
  
/Wow, that was amazing../ "Why do you like that song so much?" He inquired, hands folding in front of him as his eyes remained trained on her face. "The words are so... strange..." Talking of something that sounded oddly familiar to him. Flushed face tilted up to him again, smile returning.  
  
"I don't know... I really like that song.." She admitted. "For some reason, I feel it relates to me.." The words repeated over and over again in Inuyasha's mind, not just the actual singer, but the voice that came from Kagome, moments before. The schoolgirl whom always fought beside him, and 'Osuwari!'d him at will, had the voice of an angel...  
  
/In this silence, I believe.../  
  
"Its a good song.. I guess..." He shrugged his shoulders, faking disinterest, looking away a moment, before looking back to her, surprised to see... how close she was. He didn't realize that before, or perhaps he did, yet didn't conciously realize it. He watched her, and bit his bottom lip. /I can't take this anymore... I have to do SOMETHING.../ He trembled nervously once more, before he slowly leaned in, waiting for her to scream, to slap him, to push him away... anything. The girl stared at him as well, watching him as he drew closer. A breath caught in her throat.  
  
/Could he be doing... what I think he's doing?/ Time seemed to slow down to a complete standstill as Inuyasha brought his face down to hers, closer, slowly bringing the inches between their lips lower and lower... Instinctively, Kagome closed her eyes.  
  
Down below, the figure cloaked in shadows watched as the two on the porch to the side entrance of the massive school leaned closer to embrace each other. Her position wasn't clear, but she could see everything that was going on. Never having seen the hanyou as a human, she figured that the girl did something to him, to change him.  
  
"You false witch...." She cursed, black hair billowing in the air, eyes narrowing as the breeze caught part of her miko garb. "Enjoy my beloved as much as you can... for you will not live much longer to claim him for your own..." 


End file.
